This training program, which has been in continuous existence since 1975 and initially started with Dr. Jerry Trier, is designed to prepare physicians and selected postdoctoral scientists from allied fields for academic careers as independently funded investigators on the faculty of university-based medical centers in either basic or clinical research related to digestive diseases. Since 1999, this program has been led by Dr. Richard S. Blumberg (PI); who incidentally was a trainee in this program (1987-1988). This training program is closely integrated into the categorical Gastroenterology fellowship program at The Brigham & Women's Hospital (BWH), which has two related tracks that reflect the major goals of the Institutional National Research Service Award (NRSA). These is a basic research track (1-2 trainees/year) and a clinical research track (2-3 trainees/year), both of which include a categorical year of clinical fellowship training in Gastroenterology funded by the institution and two years of research training supported by the Institutional NRSA for the development of physician-scientists and clinical investigators, respectively. Emphasis is placed on the recruitment of trainees with prior research experience (e.g. M.D., Ph.D. degrees). Both tracks continuously take advantage of the faculty and expertise of the Harvard Medical School (HMS) and its affiliated institutions (Dana Farber Cancer Institute, Harvard School of Public Health, Harvard Medical School, Massachusetts Institute of Technology and the Veterans Administration Boston Healthcare System). The Program Director, Dr. Richard S. Blumberg and 18 current preceptors provide training in the following major areas related to digestive diseases research: 1) Immunology and Microbiology (Drs. R. Blumberg); 2) Genetics (Drs. W. Goessling, J. Lieberman, R. Maas); 3) Cell and Molecular Physiology (Drs. R. Goyal, W. Lencer); 4) Clinical Research and Epidemiology (Drs. P. Banks, R. Burakoff, C. Fuchs, C. Thompson, S. Syngal); 5) GI Motility and Biophysics (Drs. H. Mashimo); 6) Hepatology and Lipid Biology (Drs. S. Bhatia, D. Cohen); 7) Oncology (Drs. M. Bertagnolli, R. Shivdasani, W. Goessling); and 8) Inflammatory Bowel Disease (IBD) (Drs. J Korzenik, S. Snapper). The program is administered by a T32 Executive Committee that is composed of individuals whose interests reflect these areas (Drs. R. Blumberg [Immunology], W. Lencer [Cell and Molecular Physiology], D. Cohen [Hepatology], S. Syngal [Clinical Research], C. Ukomadu [Minority Development; who is currently part-time faculty at BWH and HMS as he is Director of Innovation, Novartis Pharmaceuticals], W. Goessling [Oncology], and S. Snapper [IBD]), which provides oversight for the recruitment, training and career development of trainees as well as evaluates the training program and facilitates in the decision-making process for program changes. The program provides support for coursework in basic science disciplines from the Harvard Medical School and formal training in public health and epidemiology through a Masters in Public Health degree from the Harvard School of Public Health. In addition, trainees have the opportunity to attend the Clinical Effectiveness program at the Harvard School of Public Health, a seven-week intensive program that provides the Epidemiology and Health Policy fundamentals attained typically from the Masters in Public Health. This program, with its long tradition of training academic leaders, allows for broad training in the basic and clinical sciences, thus allowing optimal development of the particular strengths and interests of individual trainees.